As if We Were Inside a Saltwater Room
by That Emo Valley Girl
Summary: So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love? (Owl City- The Saltwater Room) WARNING: LEMON AHEAD. NOT RATED M FOR NOTHING! MakotoxReader and slight!RinxReader


**[A/N] Ok, so I'm basically trying to make up for the whole 'I still made him die!' thing. So here, have this MakotoXReader lemon. =3 my treat. ;)**

* * *

_Time together isn't ever quite enough_

_When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home_

* * *

"Why...?" [y/n] whispered as she witnessed her boyfriend, Rin Masukouta kiss another girl.

"[y/n]...? **[Y/N] GET BACK HERE!**" He yelled, shoving the girl off of him.

She ran, and ran, until she got to her destination, Makoto Tachibana's childhood house.

"Hello?" Makoto asked as he opened the door.

"Mako...!" [y/n] sobbed as she ran into his arms.

"What's wrong...?" He asked. When she didn't answer, and the sobs just got worse, he knew, _Rin, dammit. Why do you do this to her?!_

Her [h/c] made a sheild from the rest of the world, save Makoto's chest, which was breathing steadily, and his heart beat was soothing her.

"He kissed that girl, Makoto..." She murmered.

"_That_ girl, that girl?" He asked for clarification.

"Mhm. The one I confronted him about seeing... Dammit, Makoto! I was going to give my virginity to him tonight!" She cried, "But obviously, they've been going at it more than I suspected."

There was another knock on the door. Makoto's parents and his siblings had gone out for the week, and left Makoto to watch the house (He actually voulenteered, saying he 'had work to do' when in all actuallity, he stayed in case this happened).

"**[Y/N]! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE ****_NOW_****!" **Rin yelled at her.

"No!" She called back, voice cracking.

"I'm going to break the door down if you don't let me in, [y/n]!" He yelled.

She looked at Makoto as if to say 'It's your parents' house, if you don't want a broken door, answer it'.

Makoto nodded, and pulled the door open, and Rin barged in. He went straight to [y/n] and yanked her up by her arm, "You listen here, you. Are. MINE. You don't go running to another boy. You don't go, especially in this!" he pulled her trench coat off to expose red lengire that she had bought for that night, "And to top it off, you don't listen to me to stop!"

"Rin, I think that's enough." Makoto said, grabbing a sobbing [y/n] back from his old friend, sheilding her behind his large back.

Makoto had actually fallen in love with [Y/n] back in middle school. It's grown to the point of wet dreams, and thoughts of asking her out, but he figures as long as he can help her, and be her friend, he's happy.

"Stay the fuck out of this, Tachibana." Rin growled.

"G-go away, Rin!" [y/n] yelled.

Rin huffed, "Fine, but if you're so insistant that you don't want me, do NOT come crying to me once you figure out that you'll want me back." he then proceeded to stomp out.

Makoto looked at [y/n]. Her poor, usually bright [e/c] eyes were now a dull shade of that. They had just graduated high school, and he had his own place, as she did.

"Probably the wrong time to ask, but... Do you want to move into my place? You'll be safer." He smiled.

"B-but, you've only got one bedroom..." She trailed off.

"We can share. We're best friends, after all."

She sniffed, "I'd like that..." and gave a small smile.

* * *

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

* * *

The next few days were spent moving her apartment into his, she'd gotten over Rin really fast, once Makoto confessed to her, and she'd accepted.

"I love this place." [y/n] said, laying on the bed with Makoto on their first night at his place.

"Mmm." He said, snuggling up to her. Then… _Of all times for it to get hard..! No more thoughts of her in that lingere, no more... no more..._

It was getting out of control, and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, "C-can you leave the room for a m-minute, [y/n]...?"

"Hm... I think I know what the problem is... And I also know I'm willing to help." She smirked.

"Wha- AH!" He groaned as she pulled his pj bottoms off, gripping his member tightly, "Oh, god..." Makoto trailed off.

"Does this always happen to you, Mako...? Hm...?" She licked up his neck, "Do you have to touch yourself because of me... Pretending your hand is mine, or my mouth...?" She asked in a very sensual voice.

"Oh, god... [y/n]" he gulped, as she went down on him with her mouth.

He was so big, she didn't know how he was going to fit in her vagina, but they'd work it out. "Mmm" She moaned against him, her hands going up to play with his balls.

"OH MY GOD." Makoto yelled, unable to help himself... Hey this was his first time, too.

She pulled off of him with a 'pop' noise, and took off her shirt and sleep shorts, "Makoto, would you like to see what I'm wearing...?" She asked.

Makoto looked, and noticed that it was the exact same lingere, except green, which turned him on even more.

"Oh god. You're wearing that to bed every night..." Makoto mumbled.

She noticed that when they were in bed, he was a lot different than when they were just making out.

"Mmm, I might." she kissed him, taking off her bra and panties, the slowly sinking on him.

She bit her lip to keep the noise down, and he pulled her down so he could leave his mark on her.

"A-aaah, Makoto…" [y/n] trailed off, moaning in approval.

He quickly flipped her over and rammed her into the mattress.

"You're going to be so sore when I'm done." Makoto said, biting her earlobe, "You won't be able to walk for a week…"

"M-makoto… I'm…" She gasped, and sunk her nails into his back, cumming hard on him.

"Oh god…" Makoto groaned, "[y/n]" he groaned into your neck.

The next morning, Makoto awoke to the smell of eggs, bacon, and some other breakfast foods. He found his pj bottoms, but not his boxers.

_Dammit, [y/n] I don't want to see you like that. It'll just happen all over again..._

He walked down the stairs, to notice he was right, she was wearing his boxers, and a wife beater he owned.

He groaned at the sight, getting hard again, "[Y/n]... Come here. I've got another... _Problem_..."

And round two commenced.

Rin, on the other hand was sitting right outside the door, listening, knowing that he was never going to have her that way. She belonged to another man now. In a way he was going to that night he decided to be a total idiot.

"Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit!" He yelled. He needed an excuse to get away from that girl he'd been with. She wants to have a kid. _A kid_ echoed in his head. No way in hell was she going to have his kid. He didn't love her, for one, and for two, she was just a good lay. [Y/n] was his rock.

He groaned as he heard her giggle in the aftermath of the quickie they'd just had.

He had to do it. He had to knock on the door.

Nope. He couldn't. Not now, at least.

* * *

_Only time, only time_

* * *

The next few months – 6 to be exact – he hadn't seen or heard from [y/n]. Finally, one day, just wanting to check up on her, he headed to her and Makoto's house. He had heard that they'd gotten married, though.

"Hello…?" [Y/n] peeked her head out the door, and saw Rin, "Oh. Um, hi." She tried to smile.

He looked down at her stomach. It was swollen. Not in the 'I'm eating too much' way, but the 'I'm expecting a baby' way.

"Uh, so you and Tachibana are going to be parents, eh?" Rin asked.

"Yes! We are!" she giggled, "I'm six month in."

"I'm… I'm just gonna leave now." Rin said, obviously upset.

"Wait, Rin, come in. We need to talk about this."

"Is Tachibana here?" Rin asked.

"Yes, he's upstairs in the study right now." She smiled, "But he'll be down in a bit."

"Tch, ok." Rin replied.

He walked in the house, only to see baby toys all over the place, and by the looks of it, "We're having a girl." [y/n] smiled.

"Mm." Rin replied.

"So, tell me. Why, after six months are you back?" [Y/n] asked.

"Um… I just wanted to see how you two were doing." Rin answered honestly.

"Hm. What about that girl?" [y/n] questioned, "Are you two 'officially' together…?"

Rin flinched, "No. She wanted a kid. I refused, and told her to leave. If anyone was going to be having my children, it was going to be you, [y/n]." he replied.

Her [e/c] orbs narrowed at him, "So she was the girl you'd go to, to get a good lay, then come back to me, CLAIMING to be a virgin, and that we'd belong to each other only, eh?" [y/n] replied.

"It… it wasn't supposed to be like that… When you first started catching on was when it started. She came onto me, and I was horny and let it all happen. I… I felt horrible each time, and if you really want to know who I was thinking about while I was fucking her, it was you. Every time we did it, it would end with me putting my face next to her head so she couldn't feel or hear me mouth your name as I released."

"Don't even start that with me, Rin." [y/n] growled, "That's bullshit and you know it." She started yelling.

"[Y/n]! What's wrong?!" Makoto called from upstairs, slowly descending down. When he got down, he growled.  
"Rin, would you mind leaving…?" [y/n] asked.

"Fine. I'll… I don't know. I'll catch up sometime." Rin replied.

[Y/n] sighed when he left. "What was that about, [y/n]?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." [Y/n] replied.

Four months later, Rin walked by the Tachibana household. He looked in, and saw Makoto on the floor laying with the little girl, only a month old, who looked exactly like her mother. Rin shook his head, and walked away. He'd get a girl one day. They'd start a family.

"Satomi!" Makoto laughed as she fell asleep, "So much for giving you a bath." He chuckled as he picked his 'little princess' up, and carried her with him to go find his wife.

"[y/n]!" Makoto called.

She was in the bedroom, completely exhausted, and trying to get enough sleep in to last the next night. Makoto chuckled, and kissed her forehead, then turned around, and out the door, "Let's let Mommy have her sleep, eh?" He took her into her room, and placed her in her crib, smiling down at her.

"Makoto…!" [y/n] called, "Mako!" She called again.

"Hm?" He poked his head in the door.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" She smiled at him.

"I think so." He laughed, "I love you more than life itself." He kissed her while lying on the bed with her.

"I love you, too, Makoto. Forever and always." She kissed him again as she fell asleep.

Finally, after getting out of all that mess, she found her soul mate. It wasn't who she thought it was, but she loves him more than anything.

* * *

_So tell me darling do you wish we'd fall in love?_

_Oh all the time._

* * *

**Ok, so yay for second story! In case you couldn't tell, the lyrics I used are from Owl City's 'The Saltwater Room'. OwO**

**I love Owl City.**

**Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome~! **

**-  
Emo Valley Girl**


End file.
